Clases de vuelo
by Schahrazada
Summary: [SSHG]Fic corto. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos dos, por favor, sean pacientes conmigo.
1. Default Chapter

Este es un pequeño fic que se me ocurrió mientras veía una película. Quería hacerlo de un solo capítulo, pero me salió demasiado largo y tuve que partirlo. Francamente no se cuantos salgan, así que espero que sean pacientes con el final. No es una de las parejas de las cuales acostumbro a escribir, así que espero que esté bien redactado. Espero sus comentarios dando tomatazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo I

La joven morena miraba por la ventana, como si buscara a alguien en especial, obteniendo un resultado nulo. En su rostro se podía leer el las claras tribulaciones de una persona a los principios de la veintena, cosa que también saltaba en sus movimientos, suaves y delicados, pero firmes a la vez. Su cuerpo curveado hacía que mas de una cabeza volteara cuando ella pasaba por las calles, arrancándole una sonrisa. Sus amigos le repetían a cada momento lo guapa que era, sin embargo, jamás acababa de creerlo.

Tomó la escoba en sus temblorosas manos y salió al patio trasero de su pequeña casa. Había dejado una rápida nota a sus padres, en caso de que se llegaran a preocupar. Montó la escoba después de haber encogido su maleta y guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica violeta.

-Bien, aquí voy- Respiró profundamente un par de veces y alzó el vuelo. De todas las materias que había cursado en Hogwarts, la asignatura de vuelo era la única que aún le provocaba náuseas, ya que jamás había logrado hacerlo sin salir seriamente lastimada, o peor aún, terceras personas.

Las nubes provocaban que se empapara, y encima, constituían una delgada barrera, por lo cual agradeció que éstas escasearan, al menos en el primer tramo del viaje. Por momentos, su barredora se tambaleaba un poco, pero lograba dominarla segundos antes de caer.

Divisó por fin el punto de reunión, una cabaña que era usada normalmente para que los miembros de la Orden pudieran tomar unas vacaciones sin el peligro de que alguien los encontrara. Estaba oculto con el _Fidelio_, y extrañamente, el guardián secreto era el profesor Snape.

"_¿Por qué aún le llamas profesor?"_Aparentemente, su subconsciente quería comenzar una de esas pláticas que tanto le molestaba tener, mas aún después de haber salido de Hogwarts.

-Cierra la boca- contestó ella groseramente. Frunció el ceño. Ahora podrían considerarla loca. Estaba volando de una forma algo extraña, balanceándose de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y para colmo, ahora comenzaba a hablarle al aire.

"_No respondiste mi pregunta.." _–Por que no hay nada que responder, le llamo profesor por que fue mi mentor por siete años, creo que uno se acostumbra-

"_Dumbledore te pidió que le llamaras Severus_" –Bueno, ¿Qué mugroso problema tienes tu con los nombres? Yo le puedo llamar como se me de mi regalada gana y tu puedes irte a ver a donde-

La voz guardó silencio. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que tenía los dedos engarrotados por el frío

"_¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser el guardián secreto?"_ Decidió ignorarse esta vez. Estaba mas preocupada por no caer.

Había notado que desde hacía tiempo atrás su escoba se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante. Sus manos, a pesar de estar congeladas, se habían comenzado a desplazar hacia la punta del mango de la escoba. Para agrandar mas el problema, comenzó a caer en picada.

-¡Maldita sea! Harry me va a enseñar a usar esta cosa aunque sea lo último que haga- Trató de maniobrar la escoba, pero ésta parecía no querer responderle. -¡Auxilio!- Gritar en el aire era completamente estúpido, pero no sabía que hacer. Estaba cayendo cada vez mas rápido, hasta que la velocidad misma hizo que el aire no pudiera entrar a sus pulmones, por lo que en segundos lo vio todo negro.

Cuando volvió en si, pudo sentir la brisa fresca en su rostro y cabellos, haciendo que éstos se ondularan al viento libremente. Durante unos momentos tuvo la alocada idea de ir todavía en su escoba, sin embargo, la posición en la cual se encontraba y el hecho de que no iba a agarrada al mango hicieron que desechara ese pensamiento al instante. Estaba sentada en una escoba, lo sentía, aún a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La voz fría de su acompañante la distrajo de su intención de frotarse la cabeza, en donde sentía un fuerte golpeteo.

-No se suelte señorita Granger, no pienso atrapar cosas cada vez que le venga en gana- Si, claro, de todas las personas en la Orden, tenía que ser precisamente él quien la rescatara. Puso ambas manos en la escoba, apretando mas fuerte que de costumbre, poniendo sus nudillos completamente blancos. Su acompañante notó el gesto. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, y el mareo se apoderó de ella nuevamente, ya que estaban bajando a la cabaña en picada. Su cuerpo fue impulsado hacia delante y casi al momento sintió la mano de él sujetándola por el talle. Un rojo fuerte tiñó sus mejillas mientras el mareo se iba y ella trataba de hacerse un poco mas hacia atrás.

-Si no deja de moverse nos va a tirar de la escoba- gruñó Snape descontento.

-Lo siento- musitó ella, tratando por todos los medios de estarse tranquila. Él comenzó a aflojar la mano que había colocado a su alrededor, todavía sin soltarla. –Profesor...- se atrevió a hablar. –Por casualidad... ¿No vio donde cayó mi escoba?-

-Señorita, si piensa que estoy al tanto de donde sus alumnos pierden las escobas está muy equivocada- contestó éste.

-Le recuerdo que ya no soy alumna- se atrevió a objetar la chica. Mas por amor propio que por otra cosa. Casi al instante se arrepintió, ya que el brusco aterrizaje le hizo ver que lo había provocado. –Gracias- Dejó la palabra en el aire. Había salido corriendo en dirección a la cabaña en cuanto vio aparecer a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¡Ron! ¡Harry!- exclamó alegremente, mientras los abrazaba efusivamente.

-Y aquí esta la chica mas guapa de Hogwarts- exclamó Harry con fingido aburrimiento, obteniendo un suave golpe por ella.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? ¿Se enojaron tus padres por que los abandonaste tan rápido?- preguntó Ron, mientras pasaba una mano alrededor de los hombros de la chica. Snape contempló la escena en silencio.

-No, mis padres no estaban, así que no creo que los vaya a ver enojados- contestó ella pícaramente.

-Por cierto- interrumpió Harry –Encontré esto hace unos momentos, estaba cayendo al lago- y le mostró su flamante Barredora.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Pensé que la había perdido!- exclamó alegremente Hermione, tomando su escoba preciada entre sus manos.

-Jamás entendí por que la compraste, si en realidad no es tu medio de transporte favorito-

La morena le sacó la lengua mientras se encaminaba a guardarla en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Dumbledore les había pedido que todas las escobas que utilizaran y demás medios de transporte fueran depositados ahí. A medio camino se encontró con Snape, quien venía de guardar la suya. Lo hubiera negado, pero podría jurar que en cuanto él la vio cambió su rumbo, tratando de evitarla.

-Pues se pierde de mi agradecimiento- exclamó ofendida la chica.

-Vaya, estamos enojados hoy- una voz a sus espaldas la sorprendió.

-¡Remus!- exclamó alegremente, corriendo a abrazar al viejo licántropo. Tenía mas canas de lo usual, pero Hermione podía ver por su sonrisa que estaba mejor que nunca. Gracias a las pociones preparadas por el profesor Snape uno se percataba de la mejoría en Lupin.

-¿Con quien estás enojada y por que?- preguntó éste, mientras la chica se desprendía de sus brazos.

-Nada, nada, cosas de chicas supongo. De esas que los hombres no se quieren enterar- Encaró la ceja de modo significativo y un tono rojo se asomó en las mejillas de él.

-Bienvenida al cuartel- dijo otra voz.

-¡Nymphadora!-

-¡Si me vuelves a decir así no te doy abrazo!- exclamó la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa. La muchacha de ojos café ignoró el comentario y la abrazó alegremente. –Me alegra tener una chica aquí por fin. No sabes lo horrible que es estar encerrada con puros hombres- agregó.

-Bueno, unas amigas me han dicho que se llama suerte- declaró Remus. Hermione y Tonks le asesinaron con la mirada mientras se encaminaban a la cabaña.

Se unieron a Harry y Ron, quienes estaban en la sala tomando un agua y el otro vino. Aparentemente el profesor Dumbledore solamente había llamado a aquellos de la Orden que recién habían entrado poco después de salir del colegio. Fred y George llegarían en cualquier momento, al igual que Ginny.

-¿Y ustedes por que están aquí?- le preguntó a Tonks y Remus.

-Bueno, estábamos tomando unas muy merecidas vacaciones, las cuales se vieron interrumpidas por Severus, quien llegó dos días después que nosotros alegando que necesitaba esconderse.- contestó Remus, apareciendo un vaso con jugo.

-Pero ni se preocupen, ya tenemos misiones que cumplir, así que podrán de deshacerse de nosotros en poco tiempo- agregó Tonks.

-Lo cual será un verdadero placer- exclamó Snape en veneno puro, entrando al salón. Contempló a los habitantes y se dio cuenta con horror que solamente había lugar junto a la "sangre-sucia" Granger. Como la educación dictaba, se quedó de pie.

-Me alegra verte también Snape- contestó Tonks, quitándole importancia al comentario. Hermione se percató del comportamiento de su antiguo profesor y adivinó el por que.

"_¿Te duele que sea de ese modo?_"

-Pasa Severus, siéntate a tomar algo- le invitó Lupin con un tono de voz que indicaba que eso era lo último que deseaba. La muchacha se sorprendió con ello, pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias Lupin, pero no acostumbro a convivir con...- se detuvo a media frase. Había estado a punto de decirlo. –Me retiro a mis habitaciones- concluyó, y con paso decidido, salió de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había estado a punto de insultarla, lo sabía. La peor ofensa que podía existir en el mundo mágico y la estaba apuntando contra ella. Sabía de antemano que si hubiera estado Dumbledore presente no lo habría dicho. Ella era hija de _muggles_, no podía ser de otro modo.

"_Pero ya no estás bajo las influencias de ellos "_ – Claro, pero eso no me quita los años de educación que me dieron-

"_Entonces, ¿Todo lo que ha pasado fue en vano? Por que no estás dispuesto a renunciar a tus creencias_" Se miró en el espejo. Encontró simplemente su rostro cetrino y su cabello grasiento, nada fuera de lo normal. Sabía su realidad, por lo que su mecanismo de defensa había sido insultarla desde el comienzo. Al menos desde que esa persona asaltaba su pensamiento en las horas menos esperadas.

-No- le espetó al espejo. ¿Desde cuando hablaba con objetos inanimados?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los gemelos llegaron pasado el mediodía, trayendo consigo a la mas pequeña de los Weasley, la cual se había convertido en una linda muchacha que llamaba mucho la atención. Todos lo habían notado. Incluso un joven de ojos verdes.

-Hermione, ¿Es cierto que tuviste un accidente en escoba?- preguntó Fred, mirando a la chica inquisidoramente.

-¿De donde sacaste tal información, si se puede saber?- exclamó ésta. Los gemelos señalaron a Harry y Ron, quienes se hacían los desentendidos. Ella se puso roja.

-Bueno, si, ya saben que la escoba no es mi medio... De hecho nada que me obligue a despegar mis dos pies del suelo y volar es mi medio... Pero no podría llegar jamás a tiempo si tomaba métodos _muggles_, y en casa de mis padres no había red Flu.- explicó ella.

-Yo la vi caer de su escoba, pero la mía estaba en el cobertizo, luego junto a mi pasó una ráfaga de aire y antes de que pudiera decir nada, Snape ya la había sujetado y subido a su escoba. Él la trajo- explicó Ron –De seguro quería arrojarte al lago, pero se detuvo por que entonces habría testigos y las cosas no están a su favor en estos momentos- dejó escapar una risita de complicidad. Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron mas rojas. ¿Snape la había salvado por voluntad propia? Ahí estaban Harry y Ron, ¿por qué no los dejó actuar a ellos?

-Tranquila Mione, ya pasó todo- le dijo Ron protectoramente, abrazándola. Tal vez pensaba que se ponía así por haberse caído de la escoba. En esa posición los sorprendió Dumbledore, quien venía entrando a la sala seguido de Snape.

-Veo que ya estamos todos completos- dijo éste con una sonrisa. Todos saludaron al director con un asentimiento de cabeza y al instante se dio por comenzada la reunión. Hablaron de muchas cosas, como el hecho de que Voldemort había descubierto que Snape era un traidor y lo estaba persiguiendo. Se escondería en la cabaña de ahí en adelante.

Por ende, habían perdido su informador, pero no era gran problema, ya que Draco Malfoy estaba en vías de seguir los pasos de Severus, muy a pesar de lo que éste opinaba.

Lo habían enrolado con los Mortífagos en contra de su voluntad, pero éste se había puesto en contacto con Dumbledore rápidamente.

-Si, creo que las cosas viejas deben ser desechadas ya- exclamó Remus.

-Por favor, si no se desecha lo defectuoso, entonces no hay por que hacer eso con lo viejo- respondió Snape.

-¡Basta ya!- Dumbledore levantó una mano.-Como dije antes, si estamos en el mismo bando hay que tratar mínimo de que exista una forma de camaradería entre nosotros, de lo contrario y como dije antes, seremos presa fácil. Remus trata de no hacer ese tipo de comentarios-

-Lo siento señor- musitó el licántropo, pero se veía a leguas que no estaba arrepentido.

-Por último y no por ello menos importante...- comenzó Dumbledore –Me he dado cuenta que la mayoría de aquí se ha hecho muy dependiente de su varita, de su magia...-

-Claro que si, ¡Somos magos!- exclamó Fred casi ofendido.

-Así es señor Weasley, somos magos, nacimos con un don extra que los _muggles_ no poseen, sin embargo, ese don se está convirtiendo en nuestra cruz. Por ejemplo, ¿Qué harían ustedes en caso de quedar sin varita en pleno combate?- Todos se miraron interrogantes. ¿a dónde quería llegar con eso?. –Me imagino que es algo que no se han planteado, y es por eso que he decidido someterles a una prueba... Tómenlo como una pequeña misión sin importancia aparente, pero que será algo grande para ustedes. La señorita Granger aquí presente podría ser la única que no la tome, pero esta vez quiero que ella sea la que apoye a todo el grupo...-

-¿Qué es lo que haremos exactamente?- se sorprendió George preguntando.

-Bueno, pasarán una semana aquí en esta cabaña... Viviendo como _muggles_.- La bomba explotó sobre ellos sin aviso. Snape miró al director, pero no encontró el menor signo de estar bromeando. Suspiró hondo. –No les quitaré sus varitas. Pero si les pediré que no las usen-

-Profesor, ¿Está usted loco? Jamás sobreviviríamos una semana- comenzó George

-A menos, claro está, que nos quiera matar de hambre...-

-¿Ya se quiere deshacer de nosotros?-

-¿Acaso no somos parte importante en la Orden?-

-Fred, George, por favor- tranquilizó Lupin.

-Claro, como usted y Tonks no estarán no tendrán nada de que preocuparse...- murmuró George.

-Te recuerdo que yo también ingresé joven a la Orden, es por eso que fui sometido a la misma prueba hace mucho, mucho tiempo- le explicó Remus sin perder la paciencia.

Ron miró a Harry, quien tenía sus ojos en el techo, con aspecto aburrido. No era que no le importara, sin embargo, había vivido siempre entre _muggles_, por lo que eso no era nada nuevo para él. Hermione estaba callada, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera "él".

-Eso es todo chicos, los veré dentro de una semana- concluyó Dumbledore, y después de despedirse de cada uno de ellos, salió de la habitación, seguido por Snape, quien de seguro parecía gritarle algo de "trabajo de niñera". Todos se miraron entre sí, buscándole pies y cabeza a eso.

-Una semana como _muggles_ totales- dijo Ron con pesar –De seguro Snape nos pondrá a limpiar toda la casa-

-No seas tonto Ron, el profesor Snape no tiene por que hacer eso- le defendió Hermione.

-Claro, a ti se te facilita eso, tu eres hija de _muggles_. Tenlo por seguro, va a aprovechar este tiempo para vengarse de nosotros y nos va a poner a trabajar duramente-

-Ron, no veo por que el profesor Snape tiene que hacer eso...-

-Y yo no entiendo por que le sigues llamando así. Dejó de ser nuestro profesor desde hace mucho tiempo- arguyó Harry.

-Si, todos le llaman Snape y Severus- comentó Fred.

-Bueno, tal vez para ustedes sea fácil, pero jamás podría llamar por su nombre a un profesor, es una falta de respeto-

-¿Y por que a Remus si le llamas por su nombre?- preguntó George sonriendo malignamente. Todos miraron a Hermione interrogantes, incluidos el aludido y Tonks. La chica deseó haber estado a kilómetros de ahí, pero se contuvo y dominó perfectamente, hasta que Severus entró en la habitación.

-Cuando gusten dejar de especular acerca de mis títulos los guiaré a sus habitaciones- exclamó molesto. Cada uno salió de la sala, llevando su respectivo equipaje. Lo habían agrandado segundos antes de que Dumbledore llegara. Hermione se quedó atrás, y pudo percibir la mirada escrutadora que le había dirigido su antiguo profesor de pociones.

"_Sabe que lo defendí, me escuchó defenderlo.._" tragó saliva. No sabía que lo peor estaba a punto de comenzar.

Snape mostró a la mayoría sus dormitorios, dejando el de las chicas hasta el final. Ginny y Hermione quedaban en un cuarto pequeño entre el de Severus y el de sus amigos.

-Señorita Granger, cuando acabe de instalarse la espero en mi oficina- espetó Snape, y salió de ahí. Ambas chicas recorrieron su habitación con una mirada. Había dos camas paralelas del lado derecho. En la pared de fondo había una gigantesca ventana con un mini palco, donde se podía observar el lago y el pequeño muelle que había ahí. Al lado izquierdo estaba el tocador y el ropero.

-¿Desempacar al estilo _muggle_?- farfulló Ginny enfadada. Lanzó su maleta a la cama, la cual se abrió en cuanto chocó con ésta.

-No es gran cosa- le contestó Hermione, y al punto le enseñó como hacerle para doblar unas cosas y colgar las demás, de forma que no se arrugara la ropa al depositarse en el guardarropa.

-Esto es mas complicado de lo que pensé- Exclamó la pelirroja después de una hora intensa de trabajo. Se tumbó en la cama -¿No tenías que ir a ver a Snape?- le preguntó a su "roomy".

-Si, bueno, yo... Ya me iba-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recorrió la pequeña cabaña, y por primera vez desde que la pisó, se preguntó a quien pertenecía. Pensaba que a Dumbledore, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que estaba equivocada. No había cuadros en las paredes, ni nada que le dijera quien era el dueño, todo estaba desierto por ahí. Bajó la escaleras de madera y apareció a su derecha la entrada a la oficina de Snape. Tocó la puerta discretamente.

-Adelante- La voz autoritaria de su interlocutor hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío de nervios por la espalda. Abrió y se encontró con una pequeña habitación, igualmente de madera, con un escritorio.

-¿Deseaba verme profesor?- preguntó la muchacha.

-¿Cómo quiere que la deje de tratar como una alumna si se empeña en llamarme profesor?- Sus ojos negros se posaron en la figura de la tímida muchacha, la cual sintió que la sangre se abultaba en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, yo... Lo siento... ¿Quería verme señor?-

-De no haber deseado verla no la hubiera llamado señorita Granger- Si algún Weasley se pudiera poner mas rojo que ella en esos momentos sería un milagro. El profesor Snape sacó su cabeza, como sacando otros pensamientos –El profesor Dumbledore habló conmigo y me pidió... que le diera clases de vuelo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Se le salió. Snape levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

-Serán dos horas por día, una en la mañana y una en la tarde. Tiene solamente una semana para aprender a volar y yo no soy un profesor paciente...-

-Y que lo diga- murmuró ella por lo bajo.

-¿Decía usted?- preguntó Snape. Parecía divertido con su comentario, claro que moriría antes que admitirlo.

-Nada profesor, solo que pienso que sería mejor si Harry o Ron me dan las clases...- comenzó ella sin fijarse en su pequeño desliz de "profesor".

-Señorita Granger, debe de saber usted que aunque no esté en la escuela ya- hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras –Por el momento sigue bajo mi autoridad, dado que Dumbledore me pidió que cuidara de ustedes. Por lo tanto tomará sus clases de vuelo tal y como el director de Hogwarts lo pidió que hiciera. Es necesario para su... "trabajo" que sepa volar- resopló Snape.

-Si señor- contestó Hermione, yendo hacia la puerta.

-La espero mañana por la mañana a las diez en el pequeño muelle- escuchó que decía él antes de salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No se olviden de darme sus opiniones acerca del capítulo. Se los agradecería infinitamente, ya que, como dije antes, es la primera vez que hago un fic con esta pareja. ¡Saludos!


	2. Capitulo II

Nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo II

La mañana era joven, según el pensamiento de la mayoría de los habitantes de la cabaña, cuyo interés único era dormir, sin embargo, para una muchacha de cabellos castaños y un antiguo profesor de pociones era diferente. Ella estaba esperándolo ahí media hora antes de lo acordado, pero no por ello él llegó tarde.

-Buenos días- saludó ella cortésmente.

-Buenos días- contestó él.

"_Dile algo, sácale plática_" De nuevo, su voz interior la estaba molestando. Obvio es decir no podía discutir abiertamente con su YO interno, ya que el objeto de sus discusiones estaba parado ahí, frente a ella, mirándola de una forma extraña.

-Er.. ¿Profesor?... perdón... ¿señor?-

El hombre sacudió su cabeza nuevamente y fueron al cobertizo por sus respectivas escobas y la clase comenzó.

-¿Recuerda lo que vio en clase de vuelo?- preguntó él. Hermione se sentía horrible por estar ahí. Jamás en su vida había necesitado asesorías de nada, pero ahora debía recibirlas. Y no de cualquiera.

-Si, toda la teoría- explicó ella. Snape hizo un ademán de exasperación.

-Señorita Granger, en clase de vuelo no necesita saber teoría. Eso jamás le servirá de nada. Lo único que funciona aquí es la práctica. Por lo que nos tendremos que olvidar de los libros y explicaciones, simplemente tiene que aprender a controlar su cuerpo en relación con la escoba, lo cual no es muy difícil- Hermione se puso roja nuevamente. ¿Por qué no podía hacer algo tan simple, según el profesor, como volar? –Ahora, colóquese al lado de su escoba, extienda la mano y diga ¡Arriba!-

La chica hizo lo que se le indicaba, pero su querida Barredora se negaba a escuchar sus solicitudes. Lo intentó mas de tres veces, pero la escoba seguía en el suelo, sin moverse siquiera un milímetro. Snape tenía ya su escoba en la mano y se montó en ella.

-De acuerdo, ya veo dónde está su problema ¿Usted ha cabalgado alguna vez?- preguntó él.

-Solo una. Lo dejé por que me caí y me rompí una pierna. Los deportes no son mi fuerte-

- Existe un parecido entre montar una escoba y montar un caballo. Los caballos pueden sentir el miedo que tienen los jinetes, es por eso que muchas veces se encabritan. Con las escobas es similar. La magia que sale del mago para impulsar una escoba depende mucho del sentimiento de éste. Si usted le habla con nerviosismo a la escoba ésta no va a dejarse montar. Hay mas peligro en dejarse montar por alguien asustadizo que por un mago experimentado- explicó Snape, bajándose de su escoba y acercándose a donde ella estaba.

-¡Yo no soy asustadiza!- exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

-No fue lo que vi ayer cuando caía-

-¡Profesor!-

-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Hágame el favor de dejar de llamarme profesor y enfocarse en sus intento de volar!- Hermione le miró enfadada. Ya le había dicho, a ella no se le daban los deportes, ¡¿Que no podía darse cuenta de ello?! De repente se le ocurrió algo. Todo el enojo que tenía lo concentró en su mano extendida sobre su escoba.

-¡Arriba!- exclamó fuertemente. La escoba saltó y se colocó en su mano. La chica sonrió.

-Ahora le mostraré como montarla- dijo mordazmente Snape.

-Creo que se como hacerlo profesor. Mi único problema era el miedo, ahora ya puedo hacerlo yo sola- Se subió y se elevó unos centímetros del suelo. Severus no hizo ademán alguno de seguirla. Ella continuó elevándose y comenzó a volar por encima del lago.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Snape la miró alejarse. La contempló enfundada en su túnica azul eléctrico, que hacía resaltar su blanca piel y sus cabellos castaños. Pensó en lo delicada y vulnerable que se veía ella, pero al mismo tiempo sabía lo fuerte y valerosa que era.

"_Es una sangre-sucia_" Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. -¿Podrías dejar de llamarle así?-

"_Es lo que tu me enseñaste. Decidiste hacer tuyas las lecciones aprendidas entre los Mortífagos y ahora pagas las consecuencias. No puedes acercarte a ella muy a pesar de que es lo que deseas_" -¡No es cierto!-

"_Claro que si. ¿Te quieres engañar a ti mismo? Inténtalo. Es inútil. Desde que la viste convertida en una mujer luchando a tu lado te llamó la atención_". –Ella no vale ni mi tiempo- Se había comenzado a desesperar.

"_Si no vale tu tiempo, ¿Por qué le estás dando clases?_" –Por que el profesor Dumbledore me pidió a mi expresamente que se las diera. No podía dejar a ningún Weasley ni a Potter hacerlo, me lo confió solamente a mi, además podrían.... lastimarla.- Se recargó con las manos en su escoba. ¿De donde había salido ese repentino querer de cuidarla? Eso fue lo último que escuchó de su voz en aquel momento, ya que un grito lo sacó de si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba volando un espacio de tiempo muy grande, casi se podría decir que había completado la hora, solo faltaba bajar a la cabaña. Estaba justo encima del lago, pero demasiado alto como para poder verlo por debajo de las nubes. Trató de darse la vuelta, pero sus manos se resbalaron y cayó de la escoba.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aún a sabiendas de que era imposible que alguien la escuchara, a esa altura, y mas cuando todos en la casa estaban dormidos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Severus se acercara a ella veloz como un rayo y la atrapara entre sus manos. La colocó en su propia escoba y comenzaron de descender, una semi-inconsciente y el otro refunfuñando. Tocaron suelo.

-¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Quiere correr aún antes de saber caminar?- le espetó en cuanto bajaron de la escoba.

-Lo siento profesor- se disculpó ella.

-¡Deje de decirme así! La espero aquí a las cinco de la tarde, por el momento, la clase terminó.- Y entró en la cabaña. Ella se quedó ahí afuera, con la escoba del profesor Snape en las manos y los ojos bañados en lágrimas. ¿Era posible que, después de todo, ella no pudiera volar? Se sentó a las orillas del lago, todavía sin soltar la escoba.

-Mione, ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Remus a sus espaldas. Ella se secó las lágrimas inmediatamente y sonrió.

-No, no pasa nada-

-Si, claro, y a mi me gusta la luna llena. Vamos niña, explícame por que lloras-

-Bueno, tuve mi primer clase de vuelo.- Y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Remus no comprendió.

-No entiendo. Te ha dicho cosas peores en clase de pociones y jamás había herido tu orgullo, ¿Por qué ahora si?-

-Remus, tu no entiendes, no había herido mi pobre orgullo por que yo sabía que no era una mequetrefe en pociones, que hacía las cosas bien. Ese era mi mecanismo de defensa. Ahora el problema radica en que no soy buena para volar. Puede insultarme todo lo que quiera y llamarme como quiera, no me haría llorar, pero el hecho de que tenga que darme clases de vuelo...- se acurrucó en el regazo del hombre lobo. –No se que me pasa- murmuró entre sollozos.

-Tranquila...- murmuró el licántropo abrazándola. Ella pudo llorar a sus anchas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Snape entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta de golpe. No era necesario que pasara ahí mucho tiempo, después de todo, ya no había nada que hacer. En esos momentos se comenzaba a sentir como Sirius cuando se estaba ocultando. Miró por la ventana y la vio. Estaba llorando. Desvió la mirada hacia un libro que había ahí. Si, tal vez leyendo podría distraerse. Se sentó y abrió el libro.

"_¿Por qué estaba llorando_" –No lo se, ni me interesa-

"_Pero si te interesará saber que muy a pesar de que tengas todas las ganas de consolarla, no serás tu quien lo haga_" Severus volteó hacia la ventana y vio acercarse a Remus al lago. Los miró mientras hablaban y luego como él se sentaba a su lado y abrazaba a la chica. También se percató de que en todo ese tiempo, ella no había soltado la escoba.

"_Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ir por ella, ¿no?_" Se levantó y se encaminó a donde estaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo, seguida por Remus, preguntando si ya estaba bien. Obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de ella y se encaminaron al cobertizo, a guardar la escoba de su antiguo profesor. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando éste les salió al encuentro. Tomó su escoba y sin decir palabra, se alejó de ellos.

-Remus, tengo un problema- le confesó la chica.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry desde lejos. Era seguido por los Weasley. Llegaron y se dieron los buenos días. –Oye necesitamos que nos hagas un favor- le dijo Fred, pasando su brazo alrededor de ella y encaminándola a la cabaña, seguidos de los demás.

-Verás, tu sabes que nosotros no somos hijos de _muggles_...-

-Y tenemos hambre....- Ron se metió a la plática.

-Y creemos que tu sabes cocinar....-

-Chicos, Harry sabe cocinar al estilo _muggle_, ¿Por qué no le pidieron a él desde un principio?-

-Si, pero Harry dice que no va a cocinar a nadie. Que debemos aprender nosotros-

-Muy bien- declaró la morena. –Les ENSEÑARÉ a cocinar-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonidos de trastes volando por aquí y por ahí se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la sala. Volvió la vista a su libro y continuó leyendo.

Pasó un rato y su estómago le indicó que se había olvidado completamente del desayuno. ¿Cómo iba a hacerle si no sabía cocinar al estilo _muggle_? Maldijo entre dientes a los no magos y se encaminó a la cocina, cuando los demás hubieron salido, aparentemente.

Estaba vacía, excepto por la chica a quien le había tocado la suerte de lavar los trastes, que no era otra si no Hermione Granger. Estaba volteada hacia la ventana que daba al camino, por lo que no vio entrar a Severus.

Sintió su presencia cuando éste estaba detrás de ella, hurgando un pequeño cajón donde había miles de cuchillos.

-¿Va a desayunar?- preguntó tontamente. El hombre asintió. -¿Sabe cocinar?- Ahora el la miraba intensamente, pero no dio una respuesta. –Señor, ¿Sabe cocinar? Si gusta puedo...- se detuvo a tiempo. Conocía de sobra el orgullo de Snape, seguramente no iba a dejarse ayudar por ella, mucho menos que le enseñara a cocinar.

-¿Quedó algo del desayuno?- tenía el ceño fruncido, como si le costara bastante convivir con ella.

-No, todo se acabó- Hermione señaló la pila de trastes por lavar. Severus se percató que traía puesto un delantal rosa, que se le veía muy bonito. Sacudió nuevamente sus pensamientos, tratando de ponerlos en orden. Es por eso que no escuchó el último comentario de la chica, al cual asintió vagamente y salió de la cocina.

Al poco rato de estar de regreso en su oficina alguien tocó discretamente la puerta. Abrió y se encontró la figura de la persona que se filtraba en sus pensamientos.

-Ya esta profesor-

-¿Ya está que?- preguntó de mal humor.

-Su desayuno... Le pregunté si le preparaba algo y me dijo que si. Está en la cocina- y dicho esto, se fue.

Severus se quedó mirando las escaleras donde ella había desaparecido. Luego fue a la cocina y se encontró un plato con huevos y tocino. En otro plato había tres panes tostados y mas allá un vaso con jugo de naranja. La jarra con el jugo estaba un poco mas retirada. Miró el plato, como evaluándolo a ver si había algún contenido extraño, pero todo estaba perfectamente bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Harry! Tengo un problema- exclamó la chica, entrando de golpe al palco donde sus amigos pasaban el día.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?-

-Se me olvidó. Hoy en la mañana me dio Snape clases de vuelo, y me caí. Mi escoba se quedó en el aire y no se que pasó con ella- miraba al cielo con nerviosismo, señalando el lugar donde había visto la escoba por última vez.

-No te preocupes, voy por ella- dijo Harry y salió apresuradamente. Los demás miraron a la chica con caras interrogantes. ¿La bruja mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts tomaba clases de vuelo extra?. Remus le sonrió animándola a que contara a sus amigos lo que pasaba, cosa que ella hizo sin preámbulos. Cuando terminó la acosaron con preguntas, que quedaron satisfechamente saciadas. Al poco rato entró Harry, alegando que la escoba estaba ya en el cobertizo.

-¿Tu la llevaste?-

-No, cuando fui al cobertizo estaba ya ahí-

-Muchachos, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a pasear en la lancha?- preguntó Fred. Todos asintieron, menos las chicas. Tenían un montón de cosas de las cuales hablar, al menos eso dijo Ginny. Cuando los muchachos hubieron salido, la pelirroja se sentó en la baranda, mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- muy directa la pregunta.

-¿A que te refieres?- Miraba hacia el lago y los árboles. No le iba a ser tan fácil sacarle información.

-Eso de recibir clases de Snape, defenderlo de TUS amigos y encima prepararle el desayuno-

-¡Ginny!-

-Pues tienes que cuidarte mas al hablar, puede que alguien esté escuchando detrás de una puerta.- exclamó la aludida. Hermione estaba estática. ¿Había estado escuchando de verdad o todo sería una farsa? Si era así, ¿Cómo sabía lo del desayuno?

-Ginny, ¿Qué te parece si vamos con los chicos?- preguntó. Pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Mas bien los gritos de los muchachos. Al voltear solo alcanzaron a ver como todos se arrojaban al agua y la pequeña lancha estallaba en mil pedazos en medio del lago. El agua estaba helada y los Weasley no sabían nadar.

Hermione saltó de su silla y bajó corriendo las escaleras y, llegando al lago, se deshizo de su túnica, quedando con unos pantalones ajustados y una blusa sin mangas. Se arrojó y nadó hacia donde estaban los tres chicos Weasley. Fred y George se estaban ahogando, Harry tenía a Ron y lo jalaba hacia la orilla.

Tomó a Fred por los hombros y lo sacó a flote, luego hizo lo mismo con George, pero sus fuerzas no alcanzaban para tanto. Antes de hundirse alcanzó a hacer una seña a Harry, indicándole donde estaba ella.

Salió a flote nuevamente, pero uno de los gemelos se le había escapado de las manos.

-¡Harry! ¡Agarra a Fred!- exclamó Mione. El muchacho hizo como le decía, y esta vez trato de llevar a Fred a la orilla. Hermione ya estaba en el fondo, buscando a George. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho, había quedado enredado en un montón de juncos que había por ahí. Trató de subirlo hacia la superficie, pero los juncos de habían hecho nudos alrededor del cuerpo de George.

"_¿Dónde están Lupin y Tonks?_" preguntó preocupada. Si se ponía a deshacer los nudos uno por uno, jamás acabaría y el gemelo se ahogaría, pero no traía cuchillo alguno. Buscó la varita y se dio cuenta con horror que la había dejado junto con su túnica, a orillas del lago.

Cerca de ahí encontró una piedra afilada y comenzó a golpear con ella los juncos, hasta que éstos fueron cediendo, sin embargo, el aire se le acabó y tuvo que nadar a la superficie. Al salir se encontró a Harry sosteniendo el cuerpo de Fred a pocos metros de la orilla.

-¿Qué pasa?- le gritó.

-Se me atoró el pie, no puedo continuar- exclamó el ojiverde.

-¡Aguanta un poco!- y volvió a hundirse. Tomó a George y nadó furiosamente hasta llegar a la orilla, donde depositó el cuerpo. Se regresó hacia donde estaba Harry, que pataleaba con fuerza, sin obtener buenos resultados.

-¡Espera!- exclamó ella –Nunca debes de patalear cuando estás atrapado por los juncos, se enredan mas- le explicó. Tomó ahora el cuerpo de Fred y fue a depositarlo en la orilla. Luego regresó y con la piedra pudo deshacer los nudos del pie de Harry. Ambos nadaron a la orilla y quedaron ahí, tendidos, descansando. Ginny estaba ya atendiendo a sus hermanos, tratando de reanimarlos.

-No despiertan- murmuró ella desesperada. Hermione se levantó con dificultad y se acercó a los cuerpos de los muchachos, quienes yacían tendidos inconscientes. Les tomó el pulso. No había. Se colocó al lado del primer cuerpo y comenzó RCP. Cubrió la boca de Fred con la suya y dio dos soplos, luego se apresuró a hacer presión en el lugar indicado.

Repitió la maniobra varias veces, hasta que éste escupió un montón de agua.

-Que forma tan rara de revivir a las personas- declaró la muchacha pelirroja, muy extrañada. Hermione no hizo caso. Se apresuró a ir con el segundo gemelo, mientras Ginny atendía al primero. Realizó la misma operación un par de veces y ocurrió lo mismo.

Llegó luego con Ron. El muchacho tenía ya los labios morados.

-Vamos Ron, despierta...-murmuró acongojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una sombra se asomaba desde la ventana de la oficina de Snape. Contemplaba toda la escena con sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Parecía estar besando a todos los Weasley. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Salió apresuradamente de su oficina y se encaminó el lago. Había escuchado el grito, había visto a los muchachos caer al agua, la había visto correr para salvarlos, pero no sabía que estaba haciendo ahora.

"_¿Y a ti que te importa lo que esté haciendo?_" -¡Solo cállate!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por favor Ron, despierta...- murmuraba entre dientes. Volvió a soplar en su boca y aplicar presión. Nada. Los gemelos estaban estáticos, viendo lo que hacía la chica sin entenderlo muy bien. Harry estaba a un lado, tomando los signos vitales de su mejor amigo y Ginny había dejado escapar algunas lágrimas. Severus se acercó al grupo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- exclamó con enfado. Nadie se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que todo mundo se sorprendió al verlo.

-Caímos al lago- contestó Harry enojado. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que estaban haciendo?

Hermione volvió a soplar y a presionar. Ron comenzó a toser. La chica sonrió débilmente y ayudó a su mejor amigo a levantarse, el cual se ocupaba en escupir todo el agua que había tragado. Ginny dio un pequeño grito y corrió a abrazar a su hermano querido.

-Vengan chicos, les daré ropa limpia y unas frazadas. Pasarán el resto del día en cama- les dijo con cariño.

-¿Estas loca? ¡Apenas comienza la diversión!- soltó Fred.

-¡Nada de que la diversión comenzó! ¡Se me van a la casa y hacen lo que su hermana les diga, de lo contrario pasarán el resto de la semana petrificados!- chilló Hermione. Todo mundo le miró temeroso, pero lo pensaron bien y salieron disparados. Se sonrió y recogió su túnica y varita. Al levantarse se topó con la mirada de Snape.

-Le pido que no me mire de esa manera- lo había dicho, antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía. Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¿De que manera?- preguntó Severus.

-Olvídelo- Se encaminó a la cabaña.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Me podría decir que estaba haciendo con los chicos Weasley?- Ella interrumpió su caminar y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso profesor Snape, es un método _muggle_ para hacer reaccionar a las personas cuando están inconscientes. Se toma el pulso, si no hay, entonces se comienza el RCP. Claro que hay que ver ciertos factores antes de ellos, cuidarse que no haya lesiones, rupturas, etc. Es muy eficaz en muchas ocasiones, pero en otras...- bajó la mirada, como queriendo expresar su punto.

Severus se sintió como un tonto haciendo esa pregunta, pero debía. Algo dentro de él llamado "sentimiento por la chica" le impulsó a hacerlo.

-¿Es por eso que tenía que besarlos?- Hermione soltó una risita que mas parecía traviesa que nerviosa.

-No era un beso, se lo aseguro- contestó, dejando al hombre sorprendido. Éste miró a la muchacha.

"_Mojada se ve bonita"_ Luego bajó su mirada la cuerpo de ella y comprobó que traía una pequeña blusa blanca. Se sonrojó violentamente antes los efectos del agua en ésta y volvió la vista hacia otra parte.

-Si no quiere que la vean de una manera que usted juzga extraña, por favor póngase algo encima- dijo. Hermione se miró horrorizada y totalmente roja. Se puso la túnica encima y ambos caminaron hacia la cabaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como pudieron ver, casi no hubo HS, pero les prometo que el próximo capítulo lo compensará todo. Si, ya se que dije que estaba cortito, pero realmente me salieron mas capítulos de lo esperado y no puedo quitarle nada a ninguno. No se vayan a enojar conmigo. Si son pocos capítulos, se acabará pronto, lo prometo, sean pacientes.


	3. Capitulo III

Capítulo III

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin precedentes, excepto por el hecho de que los gemelos casi hacían estallar la cabaña, y Ginny continuaba acosando a Hermione con preguntas. Severus había tenido que comenzar a comer con los muchachos, pensando que tal vez Hermione no estaría alegre de tener que cocinar por separado. Era frío y reservado como siempre, pero ya no impedía a los jóvenes que tuvieran alegres conversaciones y bromas cuando se reunían en la mesa.

Nadie se percataba de las miradas que se le escapaban hacia la morena.

Al cuarto día, los muchachos decidieron ir al cine que estaba en el pueblo cercano. Para eso tendrían que salir por la mañana, así tendrían tiempo de recorrer el lugar, realizar compras y conocer el lugar. Dumbledore les había provisto de un vehículo para esos casos, y Harry había sacado su licencia un par de años atrás, al igual que la morena. A pesar de todo, ésta última decidió quedarse en casa.

-La cabaña esta que se cae por cochina y ustedes no quieren ayudarme a limpiar- alegó ella. Trataron de convencerla, pero nada de lo que dijeron hizo efecto, estaba decidida a quedarse. Así, muy temprano, el auto de los muchachos se perdió a lo lejos mientras ésta los observaba desde el pórtico. Fue a la cocina y comenzó a fregar los platos utilizados durante el desayuno, cuando entró Snape.

-Buenos días profesor- saludó ella. Desde que tomara las clases de vuelo, el trato se había hecho un poco mas accesible. Él ya no le dirigía comentarios venenosos a ella. En cuanto a vuelo todavía le faltaba dominar la parte del aterrizaje, y un poco de la elevación.

-Buenos días- respondió él cortésmente. Tomó asiento y comenzó a leer "_El Profeta matutino_". La morena suspiró. ¿Qué no era posible que alguna vez en su vida admitiera que necesitaba ayuda?

-¿Gusta que le prepare algo?- preguntó. Éste asintió mirándola de la forma que a ella le incomodaba, pero no dijo nada. Se volvió a poner el delantal y comenzó a prepararle la comida.

-¿Dónde están sus compañeros?-

-Fueron al pueblo, querían salir un poco de la monotonía del lugar. Creo que iban al cine-

-¿Al que?-

-Cine. Es un lugar donde te pasan películas en pantalla grande- Severus arqueó la ceja. Definitivamente no conocía nada del mundo no mágico. La última frase de la chica había sido para él totalmente incomprensible. El hecho de que en la escuela jamás hubo tenido trato con los hijos de _muggles_ era un factor muy poderoso para que desconociera todo de ese mundo.

Comenzó a comer lo que la chica le había puesto en el plato, al momento que ella salía de la cocina en dirección a las habitaciones para comenzar a limpiar.

Al poco rato de estar batallando en el cuarto de los gemelos por todo el chiquero que tenían, entró su profesor de vuelo con la sombra de una mirada lejana al odio en sus ojos.

-Llegará tarde a sus clases- le informó. Ella miró el reloj. Eran mas de las diez, se le había olvidado por completo.

-Lo siento profesor, en seguida me cambio- Y salió corriendo a su habitación para ponerse la ropa adecuada.

-Ya domina el vuelo en sí, solo le falta aprender a aterrizar- le dijo Snape en cuanto se puso a su lado. La chica miraba nerviosa a todas partes. Justo a la hora del descenso era cuando le ocurrían todos sus accidentes. -¿Dónde está el valor Gryffindor del que tanto presumen?- le preguntó al verla así. Ella no le contestó, mas bien se subió a su escoba y comenzó a volar por encima del lago.

-Ahora trate de aterrizar. Necesita inclinarse un poco hacia delante, pero no mucho, con unos diez grados de inclinación estaría bien- le indicó el profesor. Se había subido a su propia escoba y la había seguido, hasta ponerse a la par de ella. Tomó el mango de la Barredora con un mano y lo inclinó levemente, en tanto la chica no despegaba sus manos de la escoba.

-Me voy a caer- declaró un poco tensa.

-No se va a caer, es necesario que haga eso para descender- Severus soltó la escoba de ella y se alejó, para vigilar como lo hacía.

Hermione trató de aterrizar, pero justo cuando iba a una altura de poco menos de cincuenta metros, sintió que las manos le temblaban y las separó del mango de la escoba.

Snape voló hacia la muchacha, que había caído y se sostenía con una mano. Ella alzó su otra mano y alcanzó a agarrar el mango. Luego de ello sintió un brazo que se cernía alrededor de su cintura y la jalaba, alejándola de su escoba.

Se encontró con la mirada de Snape, quien la sostenía con su mano derecha mientras ella se acomodaba en la escoba de él.

-Gracias profesor-

-No me lo agradezca señorita Granger. Ahora utilizaremos un método diferente de enseñanza- todavía con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, la ayudó a acomodarse en la escoba de él. Luego de eso le indicó que tomara el mango, como si ella fuera la que manejaba. –Yo voy a sostenerme de usted solamente, usted es quien guiará la escoba, si se equivoca la corregiré. Así podremos ver en donde está su problema- le indicó.

La muchacha sintió la voz a un lado de su oído, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata que, según Snape, se le veía bastante bien. Éste aferró ambas manos a la cintura de la chica.

El viento fresco de la mañana en su rostro no ayudaba a calmar el calor que estaba sintiendo, y deseó que aquello terminara ya. Si inclinó levemente hacia delante, tratando de aterrizar, mientras que Severus le daba instrucciones que la muchacha trataba de desglosar en su mente, ya que el tenerlo tan cerca y que la estuviera "abrazando" no ayudaba a que su razón funcionara por momentos. Por fin sintió el suelo bajo sus pies.

-Ahora inténtelo usted- le aclaró Snape, quien por su voz, parecía que hubiera aguantado la respiración por espacio de unos momentos. La muchacha asintió y se elevó en la escoba.

Ya no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente se dejaba guiar sin pensar. Volvió a aterrizar.

-Lo ha hecho bastante bien. Al parecer ya no necesitará clases, solo continúe practicando- dijo el hombre, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo. Él solamente estaba a solas con la chica cuando tenían sus sesiones de vuelo. Tal vez lo negara, pero se sentía completo al estar con ella, como si ella se ajustara perfectamente a él.

-Si, muchas gracias- contestó ella –Señor- le llamó al ver que se alejaba -¿Me permite su escoba un momento? La mía sigue en el aire- señaló hacia donde su Barredora se balanceaba suavemente. Snape le cedió la suya y miró a la chica elevarse. Casi se podría decir que parecía un ángel.

"_Uno muy hermoso, por cierto_" No hizo el menos esfuerzo por contradecirse a si mismo. Todo se estaba dando ya. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, el poder estar ahí, solos los dos en esa cabaña, sin embargo, sentía que algo mas inmenso que el lago los separaba.

"_Si la dejaras conocer lo que sientes..._" -¿Estas loco? Ella jamás te aceptaría. Fuiste su profesor, el menos preciado, y conoces tu realidad. Ella jamás te tomaría en cuenta para algo así-

-¿Decía algo señor?- preguntó Hermione a su lado.

-Nada señorita Granger.- contestó Snape amargamente, tomando su escoba y alejándose de ella.

-¿Gusta tomar algo?- le ofreció la chica. Él asintió y se encaminaron a la cabaña. Los muchachos tardarían mucho en llegar, así que Hermione no se preocupó. De una vez por todas descubriría que era aquello que sentía desde tiempo atrás, cuando recién había ingresado a la Orden.

Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando aparecieron Tonks y Remus. Caminaban platicando alegremente, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Al llegar donde estaban ellos, saludaron a Severus, casi ignorándolo y luego fueron a abrazar a Hermione.

-¿Dónde se habían metido? Casi se matan los Weasley y de seguro ustedes festejando- le riñó la muchacha. Por mucho que tuviera unos veintitantos, se comportaba como alguien mayor para su edad, dado que tenía la madurez de alguien mas grande.

-Lo sentimos mamá- bromeó Remus.

-Se nos encomendó una misión y acabamos de terminar hace unos momentos- y señaló las ropas de ambos, bastante sucias, para dar énfasis a sus palabras. La chica les sonrió.

-Si quieren denme la ropa, la lavaré. Tengo ropa sucia y nada que hacer- les aclaró al ver la interrogante de ellos. Asintieron. Se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para darse una ducha, y Hermione y Severus volvieron a quedar solos. -¿Usted tiene ropa para lavar?- le preguntó tímidamente.

-Si, tengo todo un guardarropa por lavar. Son mas de veinte prendas- le aclaró. La chica lo miró suspicazmente, y por primera vez en su vida, vio como su huraño profesor de pociones dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba una carcajada. No era una muy amplia, y mucho menos que llenara el lugar, pero si era sincera. Hermione agradeció el gesto.

-¿Profesor?- preguntó extrañada.

-Puede llamarme Severus señorita, no la reñiré- le aclaró él, al momento que retiraba un mechón de cabello que se negaba a salir de su cara. Ella le sonrió.

-De acuerdo... erm... Severus...- Se sentía casi flotando. Había perdido completamente el control de su cuerpo. Sabía que en ese día, lo menos que estaba usando era la razón. Su corazón era quien regía la situación. No había un Voldemort persiguiéndolos, no había un mundo mágico al cual dar cuentas, nada. Solo ellos dos. Le sonrió con dulzura. – Puede llamarme Hermione, si no le incomoda-

Por la tarde Tonks y Remus se desaparecieron, ya que fueron a buscar a los chicos al pueblo. Al menos esa fue su excusa. Hermione fue a caminar un poco al lago, aspirando el fresco aroma de la tarde, sintiendo la hierba bajo sus pies, (Iba descalza) y admirando el panorama. Una figura se acercó por detrás, sin que ésta lo notara, la abrazó por la cintura, obligándole a dar la vuelta y encarar al atrevido.

-¡Severus!- se sorprendió. Sus mejillas volvían a arder con la intensidad de cuando la tenía sujeta en la escoba, y su cuerpo languidecía.

-Tranquila Hermione, no le voy a hacer nada- le aclaró éste. Puso un dedo sobre los finos y suaves labios de la muchacha y los acarició lentamente. Ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por retirar la mano, al contrario, se dejó acariciar. Ahora era la mano acariciando su mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos y se aferró a el. Hundió su cabeza en el pecho de él ocultándose de su vista. -¿Te asusté?- le preguntó él, dudoso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero continuaba oculta entre sus ropas. Por fin levantó su cabeza. ¡Estaba sonriendo! –Soy tan feliz. Pensé que nunca te ibas a dar cuenta- le susurró delicadamente, mientras cerraba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Por fin él levantó su rostro y selló sus labios en los de ella. No se percataron del pequeño público que tenían dentro de la cabaña y que los observaban desde hacía rato.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Jamás!- exclamó Ron, totalmente furioso, dando vueltas por toda la habitación como loco.

-Ron, no necesito tu permiso para...-

-¡Mi mejor amiga y el profesor mas amargado y odiado de todo Hogwarts! ¿Por qué no escogiste de una vez a Filch?- Hermione se levantó de su asiento roja de vergüenza e indignación.

-¡Ronnald Weasley! No te permito que me hables así, en primer lugar. Y en segundo, no necesito tu aprobación para este tipo de cosas. Puedo hacer lo que quiera y CON quien quiera, cuando quiera, y tu no eres nadie para impedírmelo- su voz y ademanes firmes lograron apaciguar los ánimos del mas joven de los varones pelirrojos. Harry aún seguía en shock.

-Hermione...- susurró Ginny desde el otro lado de la habitación -¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres? Digo.. recuerda lo que te hizo en cuarto grado....-

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente Ginny. Y también recuerdo que tiempo después me pidió disculpas, alegando que jamás en su vida podría darse el lujo de defender a una hija de _muggles_, dado que había demasiados servidores de Voldemort en Hogwarts. Si lo hacía podría haber muerto- Se sirvió un poco de agua que había en la mesita de centro y la apuró toda de un solo tiempo. Los gemelos la miraban, palideciendo de momentos y otros totalmente rojos. Por fin se levantaron.

-Creemos que puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida...- aclaró Fred.

-Solo te pedimos...-

-Que por favor, tengas cuidado... –

-Snape no es de fiar....-

-Y nosotros tenemos los mejores productos...-

-Para evitar que te fuerce a hacer algo que no quieres....-

-Son _inhibidores_, es una pomada que provoca....-

-¡George! ¡Fred! ¡Realmente no quiero saber que es lo que provoca esa cosa! Creo que me puedo dar una idea de eso...- Nuevamente estaba roja. Los gemelos salieron de la habitación dejando un pequeño paquete en su regazo, "por si acaso".

-¿Y que te dijeron?- preguntó Severus.

-Pues, después de media hora en la cual Ron estuvo gritando como loco... No creo que lo hayan aceptado, pero al menos lo asimilaron. Saben que no me pueden impedir que a... que quiera a alguien- se corrigió. Apenas iba comenzando todo aquello, no estaba totalmente segura de sus sentimientos y mucho menos lo estaba de lo que él iba a decirle. Lo mejor sería darse un tiempo, esperar.

Era de noche. La luna se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación del profesor y daba de lleno en dos personas. Un hombre y una mujer, quienes estaba recostados en la cama, abrazados, como si pelearan contra alguna fuerza invisible que los quería separar. Él le acariciaba el cabello y admiraba su belleza. Ella miraba sus ojos negros que tantos misterios ocultaban y que a la vez le habían abierto el mas grande de todos. Su corazón. Le sonrió y él le respondió.

-¿En que piensas?- retiró un mechón negro que cubría parte de la cara de él y luego respondió.

-En nosotros-

-¿En nosotros?-se había incorporado de golpe, como quien teme algo.

-Si. Apenas hace un par de días no cruzábamos palabra y ahora... Es diferente. No me explico como- hablaban en susurros, dado que el resto de los habitantes de la cabaña estaban en el quinto sueño.

-Hermione- Le llamó él. Ella se incorporó a la par de él. –Solo quiero decirte que a pesar de que llevamos poco tiempo así, yo estoy totalmente seguro de lo que siento- le tomó una mano. –Estoy seguro que te amo- reafirmó. La chica tembló.

-También te amo- respondió por fin. Sellaron esa nueva declaración con un beso. Todo estaba demás. El beso fue haciéndose mas profundo, hasta que se separaron en busca de aire y él la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos. Volvieron a unir sus labios. Ambos sabían lo que querían e iban por ello. Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer el fino y suave cuerpo de la chica, en tanto ésta desabrochaba el primer botón de la túnica de él.

Al poco tiempo la luna era el único y mudo testigo de lo ocurrido en la cabaña perdida en el bosque, de dos amantes que solamente pensaban e imaginaban el mundo juntos.

A la mañana siguiente los muchachos bajaron a desayunar con su acostumbrada facha y pijamas.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó torpemente Fred.

-No lo sé. Anoche no llegó a dormir a nuestra recámara.- Ginny había salido al corredor. Se imaginaba donde podía estar su amiga. Al poco rato regresó con los ojos desencajados y perdidos. Su piel había adoptado un color entre blanquecino y verduzco. Los gemelos tuvieron que sujetarla para que no cayera. Ron le trajo un vaso de agua y Harry hacía intentos por reanimarla.

-¿Qué tienes Ginny? ¡Despierta!- le exigió uno de sus hermanos. Poco después entraron a la cocina Tonks y Remus, con la pinta exactamente igual a la de Ginny. Los Weasley y Harry se miraron entre sí, extrañados.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Los atacaron?- le preguntó a la metamorfomaga, quien comenzaba a reanimarse. Tal vez fuera gracias al vaso de agua que había sido derramado en su rostro con toda intención.

-Casi casi- murmuró.

-¿Quién?-

-Encontré a Hermione. Será mejor que no la busquemos. Ella... está bien... de hecho, mas que bien- afirmó Ginny, poniendo manos a la obra para preparar el desayuno.

-¿A que te refieres Virginia Weasley? ¿De que hablan todos? ¿Por qué no explican nada?-

-Los hombres nunca entienden nada- bufó la roja.

-Todos nosotros vimos a Hermione. Y a Severus.- explicó Remus. Los chicos hicieron cara de no entender. –Los vimos juntos. Esta mañana. Aparentemente... No pasaron la noche... durmiendo precisamente....- Ahora fue el turno de los varones Weasley y de Harry ponerse verde. Ya habían comprendido.

En la otra habitación estaban los dos amantes dormidos. La una en brazos del otro, ambos sonriendo en sueños. Las ropas habían sido esparcidas por todo el suelo. Estaba con la misma vestidura que usaban al llegar al mundo. Pero eran felices. Y eso era lo que importaba.

FIN

¡Argh! Cursi, cursi, cursi XD.... Ahora mismo voy a negar haber escrito esto yo. No pensé que me fuera a quedar tan azucarado (Oo Nimwen corre a la cocina y busca comida amarga para comer). Solo espero que a pesar de todo lo dulce que me salió, les haya gustado. Sería mi consuelo saber que a alguien SI le gustó el fic Jejejeje.

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Por cierto. Antes que se me olvide. Tengo un pequeño espacio en LJ. ¿Para que? Pues simplemente he visto demasiados fics buenos aquí en La idea es que de repente recomienden algún fic leído para discutirlo. Mas o menos como un análisis.

Como sea. Es nuevo, por lo que todavía tengo otras ideas por ahí y apreciaría mucho las que me dieran. El url está en mi profile. TRaté de ponerlo aquí, pero el (censurado) ff no lo guardó, por mas que lo intenté.

Les agradecería que al menos consideraran la opción.


End file.
